Lucy and Natsu
by jennifer7046
Summary: When Natsu and Lucy chose a dangerous mission, they decided to bring Lisanna along with them. When Lisanna was corrupted, she despised Lucy because of her attention, especially all that attention from Natsu and wanted to kill Lucy..and she will..Natsu and Lucy! Lucy dies..But what will happen? Celestial Spirit Bond? Lucy might be most powerful...when she returns! NaLu Love triangle
1. Lisanna's Dark Thoughts

"Hey! Lucy! Let's go on this mission!" Natsu gave Lucy a bright grin and pointed to the one mission nobody ever took on the request board.

"Yeah sure! It says the reward is 700,000 jewels. That's enough to pay for my rent for months!" Lucy replied cheerfully.

Lisanna silently approached the group.

"Umm.. Is it okay if I join your team for this job?" Lisanna asked Natsu.

Natsu looked at her and grinned.

"Sure you can! Since when did you have to ask, Lisanna?" Natsu laughed.

_Since when Lucy replaced me, _Lisanna thought, then shrugged it aside.

_What's gotten into me? Lucy's a part of our guild!_

Erza, Gray, Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy, and Natsu walked into the forest searching for the dark mage they had to capture, as the job requested.

No one noticed the slight chuckle of an evil laughter emitted from the dark forest around them.

* * *

** I promise the chapters will be much longer! This is my first fanfiction...so I want to update as soon as possible, but homework is always a pain, so I write less in each chapter :( But they get MUCH more longer so enjoy!**


	2. Corruption

"What a sorry bunch of wizards," the dark mage whispered to himself.

Suddenly, Lucy yelped when she saw a dark gray magic circle appear under Lisanna's feet.

"L-Lisanna?" Lucy asked. "W-what's that?!"

Lisanna looked down...and smiled.

"What's wrong, Lucy? Why are you looking at my feet?" Lisanna questioned, looking confused. "What is it?"

A shadow suddenly appeared before Lisanna's face, and clouded her eyes.

She screamed and fell on the floor.

"Lisanna!" Everyone yelled, especially Natsu.

A dark flash blinded everyone, and Lucy collapsed, the left side of her deeply wounded, unable to move.

The dark wizard grinned.

This was going to be fun.

"W-what happened?!" Happy cried. "It all happened so fast we didn't notice!"


	3. No! Lucy!

Slowly, Lisanna stumbled to her feet and pointed a swaying finger at Lucy.

"You..." she seethed.

Lucy looked up at Lisanna.

Somehow, her whole personality changed from a cheerful girl to an evil entity.

"Yes..." whispered the dark mage. "That is your true darkness...all unleashed because of my power of Corruption! It's even stronger than Nirvana, after all..." he chuckled.

Then he disappeared, leaving no trace of ever being there, in the dark forest.

"Lucy...why? Why do you get all the attention? What is it with you that makes Natsu..." Lisanna stumbled and clenched her teeth, saying, "I'll kill you."

"Lisanna-san (or is it chan..but I think it's san)?" Lucy whimpered. "What are you..."

Natsu was staring at Lisanna incomprehensibly.

"L-Lisanna? What are you talking about! She's Lucy!" Natsu yelled. "Lucy! Get away from her! She's somehow changed!"

Natsu ran to Lucy, but it was too late.

Lisanna sprung at Lucy with lightning fast speed, extending her new black claws (dark magic) and tore at Lucy.

"NO! Stop Lisanna!" Natsu cried.

Although Erza, Gray, and Wendy were too far away to hear, Happy swooped down from the sky to pick up Lucy and carry her to safety, but he found that he was too late.

The last thing Natsu found was Lucy's dead body, still being torn by Lisanna.


	4. Who Should She Save?

"LUCY! LUCY!" Natsu screamed her name.

"Lisanna! Get away! Crimson Lotus: Pheonix Blade!" Natsu regretted it the moment he said the powerful spell that can undo the most powerful of wizards.

The impact sent Lisanna flying.

"Lisanna! No! I..." Natsu ran after Lisanna.

He shouldn't have done this.

After all, Lisanna was possessed, and if she dies...

...Natsu couldn't bear the thought.

_Wait...this is all for Lucy._

_ I was trying to save her...save Lucy..._

"Lucy!" Natsu kneeled next to Lucy.

"Please.." Natsu begged."Wendy! Save them please!"

Wendy ran over here and let out a squeak.

Wendy stopped on her tracks.

_Oh no! Who! Who should I save first? _

_Please help me, Grandine!_

_ Why did it have to turn out like this!_

After thinking for a moment, Wendy decided to save Lisanna because Lisanna looked more...

...beaten up.

What Wendy did not realize was how _MUCH MORE_ worse Lucy's wounds are, internally and externally.


	5. Lucy Dies

Lucy's breathing grew fainter as she grasped Natsu's hands.

Natsu shuddered at how cold her hands were.

"Wendy! Hurry up! We need to help Lucy!" Natsu yelled impatiently.

"T-these wounds. Natsu-san! Did _you?_" Wendy was crying silently. "I can't seem to help her! Her wounds are just healing too slow, and if I stop, Lisanna will die instantly!"

"N-Natsu..." Lucy painfully said. "I don't b-blame Lisanna..or any of you...Please..F-Forgive...her."

"Lucy!" Tears were streaming down Natsu's face, and he clenched her hand.

It was too cold. "Lucy, I...I'm so sorry! I didn't get to save you from Lisanna!" Natsu pleaded.

"I-Is this the power of t-that wizard?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"A-Anyways..please. D-don't seek revenge and b-be happy..or else I'll come back and haunt you in your s-sleep." She chuckled lightly, and more blood flowed from her mouth.

"L-Lucy...please...save your breath." Natsu could hear her heartbeat fading little by little. "Please, Lucy. Don't leave me."

"N-Natsu? I..I..love..." Lucy mustered up all her remaining strength to say the last few words.

"I love you Natsu!"

Natsu's tears dripped on Lucy's pale cheeks and he leaned down and gave her a final kiss.

The kiss of farewell...

Then, he felt her hand go limp.

* * *

**Just so you know! This is not the end! There is going to be 20 or so chapters so enjoy! .**


	6. Grief

Just so you know. This is not the end. I expect the story to have 20 or so chapters so yeah!

* * *

Just holding her hand was a gift.

Her cold hands...

...Natsu fled from the scene where Lucy was being lay onto a beautiful gold coffin decorated with gold and silver keys. (obviously not the real thing)

_Lucy..._

_Where are you..._

_I know you aren't dead! _

_YOU CAN'T BE!_

_...because you're Lucy..._

_...and I love you.._

Finally, arriving at Lucy's apartment, Natsu barged in and threw himself on her bed.

Absorbing her scent.

_Her scent..._

_...He will never forget it. _

_"Lucy! Where are you?!" _Natsu yelled in his mind.

_I need you..._


	7. Dragons

Remember to read chapter 6! I updated it!

* * *

_Sniff..._

"Igneel...that girl...she reminds me of- and she smells of..."

"Yes...it seems she is close to Natsu.."

"Should we acquire her? Her light is blinding..."

"Celestial Spirit bond, huh? I thought I would never see one again."

"So..should we?"

"Yes. This will be very interesting indeed," Igneel bared his dragon fangs.


	8. Why me?

**Sorry! The last chapter was supposed to be...confusing...because...I wanted it to be a cliff hanger!**

* * *

Lucy was barely breathing.

What was this thing that was trapping her?

She could hear the ground below her rumbling, and suddenly, she (in her coffin) fell deeper into the earth.

Faintly, she heard voices all around her.

What was happening?

Where was she?

Then, Lucy heard one voice that sounded similar to Natsu's, but different at the same time.

"Do you have her?" The voice demanded.

"Yes, she is in that coffin over there, Igneel. Do you wish to check on her?" Another voice asked (hint hint the voice from chapter 7).

"Later, Grandine. Call Metalica, Wesslogia (sting's dragon), Skiadrum (rogue's dragon), and Acnologia if needed. Remember, don't call Acnologia unless we truly need his help, or we'll all face destruction."

Lucy's mouth was opened wide in shock.

A-Acnologia?!

Igneel?!

Grandeeney?

How is this...

...possible?

Was she really surrounded by _dragons_?


	9. What Natsu Believes

Natu stared at Lucy's grave.

No..not Lucy's grave.

He was staring at _Lucy_.

"Hi Lucy," Natsu said, straining a smile. "Why don't you come back with us to Fairy Tail? All you do is lay here all day. Come back with me!"

Natsu kneeled in front of Lucy's tombstone. "I know what you're saying, Lucy. You want to, too, right? Then why don't you?"

Suddenly Natsu collapsed on his hands, tears leaking from his eyes.

He quickly wiped them away. "It's okay, Lucy, I won't cry, you don't need to tell me that every day I visit you."

He touched the top of Lucy's tombstone.

"Lucy..." Another tear slid down his cheeks.

"Why? Why didn't I stop Lisanna before she got corrupted? Why didn't I tell Wendy your wounds were much worse? I wish you were here, Lucy..." Wait!

What was he saying?

Lucy was alive!

Right in front of him.

He smiled tentatively.

"Lucy..." Natsu kissed her tombstone gently. "I love you.."

* * *

_Lucy..._

_...I love..._

_...you..._

Lucy's face formed into a smile.

"N-Natsu? Where are you?" Then, she opened her eyes and found herself lying on a mat made of soft fur.

Where was she?

Was she dreaming?

Then how could she remember the word dragons so clearly?

She stepped up, and found herself face to face with a pair of giant fangs.


	10. Truth

Lucy shrieked.

Was..was this _monster_ going to eat her?

She willed herself to look up, beyond those enormous teeth.

"Red," Lucy thought. Like...

...like...

"Igneel! ..are you..? Igneel?" Lucy gasped, taking a step back.

"You know Natsu. Where is he?" Igneel questioned.

Lucy felt mesmerized by his gaze.

_"So much like Natsu..."_ Lucy thought.

"What caused your injuries?" A dragon who's white scales shined like the sun asked.

"Um...I'm not sure..." Lucy lied.

"You can't be like this. Even if your body holds tremendous amounts of light energy formed by the bonds with your spirits, your magic is just too weak. Even the strongest celestial wizard can't beat an upper class wizard. Even though you have the bond of light with your spirits."

"Bond of light?" Lucy asked. "What's that?"

"It's an extremely rare magic found in celestial wizards who love their spirits. Those who possess that power plus some dragon slaying magic can master the world of magic and trace magic to its sources: the One Magic, which can only be activated by love..."

Lucy stared wide eyed as they continued their speech.


	11. Lisanna

_Dizzy..._

_Where am I? _

_Did I pass out?_

"H-Hello? Anyone there?" Lisanna discovered she was lying on a bed in a spacious room.

Why was she here?

"Lisanna!" Mirajane opened the door to the room and peeked in. "Thank goodness! You were out for two days!"

"Two days?! Wha-" Lisanna sat up.

"You should lay down, Lisanna. You need to rest." Mirajane reassured.

"W-Where's...Lucy? I faintly remember...I...i-injured.." Lisanna started sobbing. "I'm sorry Lucy-chan."

"Lucy is...fine." Mirajane hesitatingly said. "Natsu's with her right now."

"I will go see him and Lucy," Lisanna declared.

She walked into the guild and asked, "Anyone seen Natsu or Lucy?"

The whole guild fell silent.

Lisanna could hear the faint murmurings of Lucy's name.

"I'm afraid to say, but Lucy is..gone," the master said.

Everything was silent except for the drops of Lisanna's tears hitting the floor.

"B-But...Mira-nee said she was with Natsu!" Lisanna protested.

"She is," Mirajane replied silently, her eyes lowered to the floor in sorrow. "You'll see. They're at the back of the guild..where the..where..next to your..former..grave.."

Lisanna ran outside the guild and into the back garden.

"Natsu! Natsu?" She turned around and saw Natsu kneeling in front of a beautifully carved tombstone and her eyes brimmed with tears when she read the engravings:

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_Beloved Member of Fairy Tail_

_Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia_

_Celestial Wizard_

_X767~X786_


	12. Darkness

"Frost Fire!" Lucy yelled.

A magic circle that glimmered in red and blue materialized before her.

"I cast upon thee!" Instantly, the tree in front of her shuddered and exploded, unable to withstand the cold fire.

Lucy raised her palms up, "Recreate!"

The ground started bubbling and a new tree rose up in its place.

Then, closing her palms, a tiny pink magic circle appeared in front of Lucy.

" Spiral of Love!" Lucy chanted.

The clouds danced above her, swirling together into a dark...

...form.

Lucy slammed her hands down to her leg.

"Rise!" The ground around her erupted in black lava, eroding away at everything.

"Protect!" Lucy held her arms wide, and pointed at the tree she created.

A wide arc of light appeared around it, shielding it.

Lucy knew she shouldn't be doing this...

...but the tempt was too great.

Although the dragons had told her to not venture beyond what they have taught her so far, Lucy felt the need to improve, so she secretly read the Book of Dark and Light every night, and learned new types of magic.

_Surely it couldn't cause much harm, _Lucy thought. But...

...she was wrong.

Lucy opened her palms again and raised it toward the tree.

A huge, midnight black magic circle appeared, and the tree in front of her shriveled, then crumbled to dust.

Lucy closed her eyes.

Soon...

...she would have revenge on the one who put her in this state.

_I wonder who I will kill first..._


	13. Gray's Discovery

"Ominous Fate!" Lucy read from the Book of Light and Darkness.

She put both hands above her head and yelled it again.

Nothing happened.

"What?" Lucy tried once again.

Suddenly, she noticed writing at the bottom of the page: _The wizard using this spell must be at peace and be calm in the mind. Shall you not, you will not master this, and this spell will be the cause of your death!_

"Ominous Fate..." Lucy said in a low whisper.

She held out a hand, opening her palm.

"Come to me..."

As if all darkness was attracted to her, dark properties were absorbed from every possible thing around her, into her hand.

A dark orb formed in the center.

Lucy grinned.

There was no magic she can't master now.

* * *

Gray was sitting at a bench in the guild, wondering at how tragically Lucy had died.

He wasn't sure that she was dead, either.

She just...

...couldn't be.

This was not supposed to happen.

How can one of their liveliest guild members just...

...be gone?

He wasn't sure of himself or anybody anymore.

He had to make sure she really isn't here, or else he'll never believe for himself.

Gray ran to Lucy's grave.

He started digging it, just to see her coffin, at the very least, to convince himself.

A tiny hole appeared in the dirt, and Gray was shocked.

He kept on digging to find out more.

Suddenly, the floor beneath him cracked, and fell.

Because of this unpredictable result, Gray didn't have time to react at all.

He did the one thing he never imagined in his life he would do: "Hey Erza! Natsu! Wendy! Come here and look what I found!"

Then, Gray slid down the tunnel...


	14. What if?

"Hey Erza! Natsu! Wendy! Look what I found here!" Natsu sat up in the bench he was laying on.

He smirked.

Gray?

Wanting my help for the first time?

It's probably some trap.

Natsu was going to lay back down until the word _Lucy_ popped in his mind.

What if...

...it has to do with Lucy?

Gray wouldn't be the type to play pranks right after Lucy died.

Natsu sprang up and followed Gray's scent...

...to Lucy's grave...

...except it wasn't a grave anymore.

It was...

...a gaping hole in the ground...

* * *

"Ice Make: Floor!" Gray yelled. "Ice Make: Wall!"

He was suspended in the middle of the tunnel in ice.

He hoped the others received his message.

He looked down at the transparent floor beneath him and thought he saw...

...a _tail_.

A huge spiky tail.

Before he could react, a huge blast of air blew at him through his Ice Floor and blasted him out of the tunnel.

* * *

The moment Natsu saw Gray erupt from the ground, he punched Gray in the face.

"Not funny, Underwear Brain! You got me worried for a second! Don't you EVER do that because next time, I'm going to leave you to die if you ARE in ANY type of danger. Got it?" Gray gulped, thinking Natsu sounded a bit like Erza when he was in a situation where he was hopeful that Lucy might be alive.

* * *

Gray was disturbed by what he encountered.

If he hadn't been so shocked, he would have been sure the creature _was_ a dragon, but...

...that's impossible!

Dragons...

...they...

...are already...

...extinct...

He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind.

He'll tell them later. "First, we have to find out why Lucy's coffin is missing, and why there's a tunnel under her grave."

Erza and Wendy, who FINALLY came to the scene, heard the last comment. "WHAT?!"


	15. Encounter

"LUCY! Where are you!" Natsu was going to enter the tunnel, but Erza stopped him.

"Wait," she said. "We need to investigate."

* * *

One month has passed since Lucy died.

The only time they came close to Lucy was when Gray sank in the tunnel, but now it had closed up once he exited...

...Natsu sighed.

When will I see Lucy again?

I love her so much...

...but she's dead.

Natsu entered the magic shop where he bought flowers for her every day.

The type of flowers that glow in the night.

Magical flowers.

Each worth 10,000 jewels.

Natsu bought a bucket full every time.

The magic shop owner, who sympathizes with Natsu, gave him a 50% off deal so...

...Natsu sighed again.

_Lucy..._

Something familiar caught the corner of his eye.

Was that...

...a flash of blonde hair?

Brown eyes?

It was...

...Lucy?!

"LUCY!" Natsu ran toward the familiar girl, 100% sure it was her.

She was back!

She had come back for him!

"Lucy?" The girl stared at him distastefully.

It was obviously Lucy, with her soft brown eyes to her golden hair and her clothes.

Natsu grabbed her hand.

"Lucy!" He tried to look at her right hand, where her guild symbol lay, but she was wearing white gloves.

With a glare of her eyes, white light emitted from her hands and shot Natsu backward into a wall, where he collapsed.

_Such strong magic..._

But I'm sure it's Lucy!

It's her!

I just...

...I just know it!

But by the hateful look of her eyes, the girl carefully brushed dust off her glove, and exited the store, as if that huge exertion of exploding white magic was as easily used at swatting a fly...

The logical side of Natsu took over.

_What if she's not Lucy?_

_ She's the strongest wizard I never met! _

_Even stronger than..than Zeref..._

But, Natsu shrugged it off.

This was Lucy...

...or was she?

* * *

**Hey everyone! By the way, I'm going to let Lucy go back in time so she can beat up Minerva and Flare in the grand magic games! Do you want that? Review to let me know please!**


	16. Why?

_**Please vote on whether you want Lucy to use her time ark powers to go back in time to beat Minerva and Flare up in the Grand Magic Games. (If voted yes, it may add 10 chapters to this story! :D Please vote! I need your opinions! Any answer will be accepted!**_

* * *

"L-Lucy! Come back!" Natsu got up and chased after the mysterious girl.

It's you.

I know it's you.

"Lucyyyyyy!"

"Stop chasing after me, boy!" The girl snapped.

She talked as if...

...he was below her.

Well, he was below her level in magic, so yeah.

"Go away! Dark Ice!"

A huge black magic circle appeared before her and trapped Natsu in cold, black mist.

Everywhere he touched was freezing cold, turning his hands numb.

"Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu yelled, punching the walls of the misty world.

His fire was gone the moment he touched the walls.

What type of magic is this?!

"Lucy! Lucy!" The more he said her name, the less he thought it was her.

"Shoot." He punched the wall again and again.

How was he going to get out?

Suddenly, the walls around him melted into cold shadows, leaving the scene before him...

...Fairy Tail.

When did he go back here?

Was it that girl's doing?


	17. Disadvantage

"Shoot! I have to chase after the girl! How did she send me here? How does she know I'm from Fairy Tail? Does she have similar magic to Minerva? Is that why she sent me here? And what about the dark ice magic? What the heck is that!" Natsu cursed under his breath.

Who exactly is she?!

He ran out the guild door and followed her scent.

Strange, the girl's scent reminds him of Lucy, powerful magic, and Igneel...

I must find her!

Natsu ran out onto the streets where he last saw her, and sniffed the air.

Where is her scent now?

* * *

Lucy jogged leisurely outside the magic shop after she had trapped Natsu in another dimension that alters fire magic, preventing any type of fire to be released or burning in that environment.

Although she regretted slamming him against the wall, she had no choice.

He was going to rip her white gloves off her hands, and she couldn't allow him to see her guild mark.

And she also couldn't find herself to erase the mark, either.

It was precious to her.

"Heaven's Dark Wings." Lucy chanted.

A black magic circle appeared under her feet, allowing her to fly without being detected.

For some reason, Lucy found herself using dark magic more and more. "It doesn't matter." She said to herself.

What difference could it make, anyways?

She looked behind her.

Was that...

...Natsu?

Did he see her?

"Reverse the time of the building ahead!" Lucy yelled. "Time ark!"

The building in front of Natsu collapsed into rubble, and Natsu faced a dead end.

"Happy!" He yelled.

Unfortunately, the exceed wasn't with him because he usually bought Lucy's flowers alone, and mourned for her alone. "Happy!"

Lucy was already far ahead of Natsu, leaving him behind in the collapsing stone blocks as he called for his partner.


	18. New Guild Member?

When Natsu came back to the guild, everyone was looking at him, shocked.

"Natsu!" Lisanna called. "Where'd you get those injuries?"

"Nah, it's nothing," Natsu said.

He didn't tell anyone about his encounter with the strange, powerful mage.

Suddenly, everyone turned toward the knocking at the door.

Was it a guild member?

Or was it someone who wanted to join?

The door was opened, and before them stood the powerful wizard Natsu had encountered...

"Lu-chan!" Levy ran toward the mysterious girl.

Well, she _did_ look like Lucy, but her hair was longer, and tied into a ponytail instead.

Otherwise, they would be identical.

The girl looked startled, as if she hadn't been expected to have such a warm welcome.

"Lu-chan!" Levy pulled Lucy into a friendly hug. "I thought you were dead! Tell me! What had happened?"

"What are you talking about!" The girl pushed Levy away. "Who are you mistaking me for? When was I ever dead?" She smirked. "I came to join the guild, not to be welcomed by a bunch of weird strangers that treat me like some friend."

Mirajane gasped.

Natsu stomped up to the girl and grabbed her by the shirt. "What are you talking about, you..you.._WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE THIS INSTANT!_"

Everyone was even more surprised by Natsu's actions.

The girl extended her fingers.

"Water Dragon's Secret Art: White Wave: Deep Depths!"

Natsu collapsed instantly on the ground, his body shaking all over.


	19. Lucia

"Hey! What's wrong, Natsu?" Wendy asked. "U-Um..should I heal you?"

Wendy held out both her arms and tried, but nothing happened.

The mysterious girl walked up to Wendy and said, "There's no way you can heal him. After all, the secret art of a water dragon doesn't do damage to the physical body. It targets the magic and the nerves. Your magic cannot heal internal wounds."

Wendy took a step back.

_Was that why it took so long for Lisanna to heal after Natsu attacked her? _

_Was it because of internal wounds?_

"Then..then can you save him?" Wendy asked hopefully. "After all, you're here to join the guild, right? Well you can! Just go straight to the master's office. I'm sorry about how Natsu treated you. He isn't usually like that..except after _she_ died..and.."

The mysterious girl smirked. "Well, I'm supposed to save this pathetic boy? If you insist...Water Dragon's Blessings!"

In an instant, Natsu was back to normal.

Erza went up to the girl. "So..you use Water Dragon Slaying magic?"

The girl turned away.

"No." She replied. "I can use ANY type of magic, therefore, that makes me the strongest member in this guild. Well, let me reword that..I can LEARN any type of magic in an instant, and master it perfectly."

Erza looked shocked. Natsu stood up and said, "Fight me!"

The girl gave him a weird look and walked away.

"...I don't fight pathetic losers like you.." She walked into the master's office.

The master looked up at her.

"Oh..so you were the one causing all the commotion? Well, where do you want your guild mark to be?"

The girl took the stamp and said, "I'll do it myself."

Lucy didn't want the master to see that she already had her guild mark, so...

She took off her gloves and pretended to stamp on her hands.

She turned around and said, "I'm done!"

The master stared at her guild mark.

Pink.

On the back of her right hand.

"So..what's your name?" The master asked.

"Lucia."


	20. Lucia killed LUCY!

"This is our new guild member: Lucia!" The master said.

Everyone gasped, murmuring her name.

"Hi everyone..." Lucia smiled with no warmth.

"Hi there. Lucia! Welcome to the guild." Mirajane tilted her head and replied sweetly.

Natsu popped up in front of Lucia.

"Hey Lucia! Fight me!" Natsu said brightly. (Note: This is the first time he ever said something so happy or something like that since Lucy died.)

Lucia glared at him. "Didn't I just beat you yesterday?"

"Well yeah! I wasn't prepared for it so it wasn't fair!" Natsu retorted.

"Fine then," Lucia replied.

"Wait, Natsu." Erza stepped in front of Natsu. "I would like to fight Lucia first."

"A-Aye sir!" Natsu said.

Lucia pulled out a sword from the air like Erza's requip.

"Since it won't be fair that I get to use my magic when all you have are weapons." Lucia smirked, and held the huge sword in front of her.

After a few moves, Erza was breathing heavily, and Lucia got a bit tired.

"Shoot." Lucia said. "Guess I'll have to take these off to fight then."

She removed her earrings, rings, armbands, and bracelets.

Many people were looking confused.

"What are you doing, Lucy? I mean Lucia?" Natsu demanded.

Lucia smirked again. "Why don't you ask some of your smart friends, idiot."

Erza was staring wide eyed.

"You-you're! You wear magic limiters!" Erza yelled.

"Wait what?" Natsu asked, circling Era, earning him a punch.

"It's what happens if you have too much magic in your body, that you're body can't even contain them. So, therefore, you wear these magic items and they will limit your power and hide it, so it's almost impossible for someone to tell that you have an overflowing amount of magic. B-but EIGHT limiters? This is unheard of." Mirajane said thoughtfully. "I wonder how much magic power she has?"

"You're about to find out!" Lucia said.

She pulled out another sword from the air, and requipped her armor into something...

...monstrous.

"T-the demon's scale!" Erza yelped. "That's supposedly the strongest armor that anyone has ever seen, defending against all elemental attacks and is the wish of every requip mage!"

Lucia laughed.

"Do keys count as weapons? Cause if they do, I'm going to use them too!" Lucia pulled out a golden key from the air, using requip magic.

"Open! Gate of the Serpent Bearer! Pisces!" The guild members stared in shock.

How does she have the keys?

"But those were the keys Lucy received from Yukino after the Grand Magic Games!" Natsu stared at Lucia.

Well, Lucy didn't accept the keys, but when Yukino lost her magic, she had to take them away to save her.

"How do you have those keys!" Erza demanded. "What happened to Lucy? They were buried with her!"

Lucia smiled. "What if Lucy didn't die? What if she went back into the world, only to be killed by me?"


	21. Wait WHAT

"YOU KILLED LUCY?!" Natsu sprang forward and launched himself onto Lucia's body.

Taken back from the surprise attack, Lucia fell to the ground.

"Lucy was alive? And she was going to come back to Fairy Tail! BUT YOU KILLED HER ON HER WAY HERE!" Natsu yelled, pinning Lucia to the ground.

Lucia smirked. "God, calm down, weakling. If I killed her, I wouldn't tell you guys that. There's no way I killed her because..because.."

Lucia started to speak until she realized the last few words she was going to say was going to give away her identity.

_Because I am Lucy.._

Natsu grabbed Lucia's shirt.

"Because what!" He demanded.

"Because I wouldn't want to make an enemy of this guild, duh, flame-brain!" Lucia yelled, pushing Natsu back, slamming him into a wall.

"Shoot," Lucia thought. "He was getting too close to me. What if he smells my scent after my limiters were off?"

Lucia hastily put her limiters back on.

Natsu sniffed the air.

He was sure he caught a whiff of Lucy somewhere in the room.

Unless...

...it was Lucia?

Natsu was dense.

He knew that.

But...

...he wasn't _that_ dense was he?

But...

...ever since Lucia was introduced to the guild, he felt...

...relaxed.

For some reason, it's like Lucia was family.

He doesn't know why.

And her name...

...it reminds him of Lucy, too.

_...Lucia..._

_...Lucy..._

_...Lucia..._

_...Lucy..._

_...Luigi..._

_...Luigi..._

_...Lucy..._

"Natsu, you pervert! Why are you staring at our NEW guild member that way?" Gray teased.

"W-what?!" Natsu sprang up and punched Gray's face. "You sure about that, stripper?"

Gray punched Natsu back on the cheek.

"Then why were you staring, Squinty Eyes?" Gray smirked.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Erza yelled.

The entire guild was silent.

The only sounds that can be heard were Gray and Natsu whistling as they put there arms around each other.

Natsu said, "Aye sir!" The whole guild was still amazed that the happiness has returned to the strongest team.

They actually had a prolonged conversation and argument.

"Lucia!" Natsu turned around and discovered she was gone.


	22. Home?

**From now on, I'm going to use the name Lucy. It's too annoying to type Lucia because..it's not her name! . Well, when people talk to her, it's going to say Lucia, so relax! Next Chapter:**

* * *

Lucy ran outside the guild and sighed.

She was tired of smirking and acting cool.

She wanted to tell them so much.

_I'm Lucy!_

_ I'm Lucy!_

"I'm LUCY!" She screamed at the tree where Natsu used to spend his time with her.

She had almost told everyone.

She...

...she almost told them..

**_Lucia smirked. "God, calm down, weakling. If I killed her, I wouldn't tell you guys that. There's no way I killed her because..because.." _**

**_Lucia started to speak until she realized the last few words she was going to say was going to give away her identity._**

**_ Because I am Lucy.._**

Lucy sat down and leaned on the tree.

Why was she not telling them who she is yet, anyway?

Why?

A single tear dripped down on her lap.

It was because...

_...she wanted revenge.._

* * *

Natsu tried to find where Lucia was.

Why was it so hard to pick up her scent?

Was it because of those limiters?

Somehow, Lucia reminded him of Lucy...

...a lot.

He wanted to know her more.

How did she learn such powerful magic?

How did she get those keys?

Those belonged to Lucy!

Natsu slammed into something...

...or _someone. _

Immediately, his whole body slammed onto the floor when Lucia kicked him.

She held her leg and her heavy combat boots above his head.

"Lucy.." Natsu murmured.

Lucia stopped and put her leg down and leaned down to inspect Natsu's face.

W-was he..sleeping?

WITH ONLY ONE BLOW TO THE BODY?!

How pathetic.

* * *

When Natsu woke up, he was on Lucy's bed.

In her old apartment.

Lucy's apartment.

Lucy's bed.

Lucy.

He sat up and discovered no one was there.

How did he get here then?

Suddenly, he saw Lucia sitting next to him.

"H-how did I get here?" Natsu inquired.

Lucia glared at him. "I used my Territory magic and brought you here. Well, not exactly _here_, but I brought you to the first place you were thinking about, using my magic, of course."

"Y-you can read my mind? And you brought me here? This is the place I've been..thinking of? And isn't Territory magic Minerva's magic? She did that to.._Lucy_ in the grand magic games, teleporting her back and forth so she can..torture her." Lucia flinched when Natsu said Lucy's name.

"So? What about it?" She snapped.

Natsu stared into Lucia's eyes. "You teleported you and me to..Lucy's apartment. No one's supposed to be in it except the landlady and guild members who know Lucy until it is sold. What are you doing in her room! Don't touch anything!"

Lucia softly smiled for the first time. "I bought this place." She said quietly.

"H-how did you get Lucy's keys?" Natsu asked.

"A Celestial Spirit Key cannot stay in one place long. You can't just leave it somewhere. If you do, the whole thing disappears and reappears somewhere else. I happened to find it." Lucia lied.

"Oh.." Natsu said.

Lucia...

...She's so alike...

...They're so alike...

...Lucia and Lucy.

Picking the same apartment...

...similar names...

...same magic...


	23. Mission

Natsu woke up.

Why was he here?

W-was he in...

...Lucy's room?

Suddenly, yesterday's memories flooded back into him.

Where's Lucia?

He rolled around on the bed, preparing to go to sleep again until he bumped into...

...Lucia.

She was asleep and her blonde hair flowed out around her, onto the pillow.

Natsu can't help but imagine she was Lucy.

He remembered how he yelled at Lucia yesterday...

...it was out of character.

What can he do to apologize?

Maybe I can go on a mission with her...

Lucia stirred and stretched her arms.

Then, she opened her eyes and sat up.

Natsu pretended he was asleep, which was easy, because he almost always overslept, causing...

...Lucy...

...to kick him awake.

Something slammed onto the side of Natsu's face and he fell to the floor.

"Hey! What was that for, Lucia!"

"Stop." Luica glared at him.

"Stop what?" Natsu asked, trying to avoid another kick.

"Stop calling me Luica. Only certain people can, UNLIKE you." Lucia said.

"T-then what do you want me to call you?" Natsu was confused.

"Princess."

"What?! NO!" Natsu yelled.

Lucia smiled again. "I'm joking. Sheesh. Call me Lucy, then!"

"L-Lucy?" Natsu's smile disappeared.

"What?" Lucia asked.

"L-Lucy. W-why do you want me to call you L-Lucy." Natsu stuttered.

_She's not Lucy. _

_I know that._

_ B-but they're too similar._

"Because! Why not!" Lucia snapped. "Plus, I said some of my friends can call me Lucy because IT'S MY NICKNAME!"

"O-oh..okay." Natsu said.

When they got back to the guild, Natsu said, "Hey Lucy! Wanna go on a mission?"

He used the old voice he used to say to Lucy...

...Many guild members froze.

"Yeah! My nickname's Lucy, everyone! You can call me that!" Lucy said.

"Come on! Let's go! That way we can complete the mission!" Natsu smiled as they ran out the door.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Power**


	24. Power

Apparently, the mission Team Natsu took a few months ago still hasn't been completed yet.

None of the guild members chose it, because of Lucy's death.

Other injuries have been reported from the other guilds who took that mission.

Thus, it has been labeled as S-class.

When Natsu looked at the mission paper, he finally realized that was the one..

...that caused Lucy's death.

How did he end up with an S-class quest?

Oh well, since we already started, might as well finish it.

"Heyy! Natsu! Where do you think this dark mage is?" Lucy asked.

"I heard he uses corruption magic, right?" She asked again.

"Yeah." Natsu remembered when Lisanna was corrupted and killed Lucy.

He couldn't bear the thought.

What if one of us become corrupted too?

What if I kill Lucy-no, not Lucy, but Lucia?

He shrugged the thought aside again.

He wouldn't do that.

At least, he doesn't think so.

"Hey! Luce-"

"Shh!" Lucy whispered angrily.

"I sense a presence," she said.

"You think its that dark mage?" Natsu whispered.

Lucy nodded.

She extended her hand sideways.

The whole forest exploded to her right, and a blinding white light rose up from the dirt.

"Destroying Essence!" Lucy chanted again.

She closed her eyes, then opened them slowly.

Her pupils reflected the huge white magic circle above the right forest.

Time paused, and when Natsu was back to his senses, Lucy had already dragged a body towards him.

"Tch. This is a pathetic mage. I felt his corruption power. It's as weak as a lame, weak guild member. His magic only affects weak, uncertain hearts. And the words the people speak when possessed is the very truth they think." Lucy smirked.

Natsu froze. Weak, uncertain hearts? Lisanna had said she will kill Lucy and that she hates her from all the attention she gets from me. So..it was true?

"I never saw you use Light magic," Natsu said.

Lucy glared at him. "I was trying to purify the mage's darkness..and MY darkness."

"W-what?! Your darkness?" Natsu stuttered.

"Yeah. I was realizing that I was using way too much dark magic, so I used light this time." Lucy explained.

"Oh." Natsu said.

"Come on! Let's go collect our 2 million jewels!" Lucy exclaimed.

2 million?

Natsu wondered why the price had increased so much.

From 700,000 to 2 million...

I guess this was SUPPOSED to be a really hard job, eh?

"Okay!" Natsu smiled.


	25. Zeref?

Zeref gazed up at the sky.

"Natsu...you're still alive?" He questioned.

"But...you're affiliated with dark magic."

"No...I mean the deepest magic of the world."

"The magic that created me..."

"One Magic."

"That girl...Lucy Heartfilia...possesses it?"

* * *

"Two million jewels!" Natsu delighted yelled.

Lucy groaned as she lugged a huge sack of jewels back into her apartment.

"Lucyyyyy! Why aren't you using your territory magic to transport it back?" Natsu asked.

It was his turn to lug the bag now.

"Because! I don't like to show my magic in public!" Lucy snapped.

"But stilllllll," Natsu whined.

"Shut up, jerk!" Lucy glared at him.

"You're being Lucia again." Natsu said.

"I AM Lucia, dummy." Lucy snapped again.

"Oh." Natsu remembered...

...Right.

This actually wasn't Lucy.

I can't believe I forgot.

I thought...

I thought...

I thought she was Lucy...


	26. Grand Magic Games 2

Lucy and Natsu went back into the guild, looking as happy as ever.

Many guild members were crowding around the main table.

"Hey! Let's go over there!" Natsu said.

"Umm...sure, I guess." Lucy said.

* * *

"Everyone! Since a year has passed from our last great victory in the Grand Magic Games, we were invited again this year!" The master spoke.

Everyone cheered.

"Now, we have to choose our teams." Master said.

"Who agrees we should have the same teams again?" Someone yelled.

"Yeah! Mira, Laxus, Juvia, Mystogan, and Gajeel! And! Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Wendy!" Someone else exclaimed.

The guild fell silent.

Silent murmurs spread among them.

"Mystogan? He's not here anymore."

"Lucy? But she's..."

"Everyone!" The master yelled again.

"This time, we will be replacing Mystogan with Gildarts..and Lucy with...Lucia!" The master said again.

Many people agreed on this.

"Gildarts is coming back!" People yelled.

Natsu gave Lucia a high five, but to his disappointment, Lucy looked depressed.

"Hey, Lucy. Why aren't you happy that you're in the games?" Natsu asked.

"B-because the master said...I'm...**replacing**...Lucy." Lucy said.

Natsu paused...and froze.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it that way, Luce." He said, giving her a grin.

"Y-yeah." She said.

"So! Let's train, then!" Natsu said.

"Wait...do you need Ultear's help by opening your second origin?" Natsu asked.

"After all, it increases you magic powers." He added.

"Ultear?" Lucy asked.

"Oh...she's a friend who uses Time Magic." Natsu said.

Lucy smiled. "I use that magic too."

Natsu frowned. "Right. I almost forgot. Ultear disappeared after the dragons attacked. Gray said...she used the Last Ages of Time Ark and killed herself to save us..."

"Oh."

"Well...actually, she's an old lady now, so I hope she finds peace in her new life." Natsu gave a small smile.

And...Lucy. Don't you EVER use the Last Ages, no matter what happens." Natsu said seriously.

"It's okay. I will know what is right." Lucy said softly.

**But...**

**Lucy never said she wouldn't use it...**

**She said...**

**She knows what is right...**


	27. Magic Sphere!

For this year's Grand Magic Games, the passing exam this time allowed two more guilds to pass, so ten guilds or teams will be competing.

Only ten will pass the elimination round.

The judges have decided that last year's elimination round, which involved the maze, was unfair because they may have left some of the strongest guilds out that didn't have the minds to solve that test.

"This year-kabo, the guild member's will combine all their magic powers together into a sphere, and the ten highest scores will be in the competition-kabo." The pumpkin yelled.

Many cheers can be heard.

"Whew!" Lucy said.

"Yeah!" Natsu exclaimed. "Now we don't have to steal maps!"

"And we'll have and easier victory." Erza said, glaring at Natsu for no reason.

"A-aye!" Natsu said.

"So. How do we do this?" Gray asked.

A huge sphere materialized before the group.

"You are to focus your magic into this sphere-kabo. Do not worry if you use too much energy because we the Grand Magic Games will start tomorrow instead. Good luck-kabo!" The pumpkin said.

"So...Lucy. Did you open the second origin for yourself?" Natsu asked.

"No need to. I already have enough magic power." Lucy lied.

She remembered when Ultear had opened all of their second origins.

The pain...

* * *

"Is this the same type of thing as the magic measure thingy?" Natsu asked.

"Well, yeah." Gray said nervously.

"Well, they improvised it so that 9999 wouldn't be the limit." Erza chuckled, remembering last year when Cana had destroyed the sphere with a 9999.

"Do we do them one at a time, or all together?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe one at a time!" Natsu cheered.

"Yeah. I would like to know the length of my powers individually too." Gray agreed.

"Okay then!" Lucy clapped her hands one time and smiled.

"Why don't you go first, Natsu?" Erza suggested.

Natsu's body burst into brilliant flames, "Fire Dragon's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!" He yelled, and slammed into the sphere, going through it.

A number flashed above the huge sphere.

7777.

"Wow...It's such a coincidence that your life is that number." Gray smirked.

"Your dragon leaves you on that date...July 7th X777, and your birthday is also July 7th. AND your magic score is ALSO 7777." Gray laughed.

Natsu punched him before he said another word.

"Hey!" Gray yelled. "You're going to decrease my magic abilities!"

Gray was next.

"Ice Make: Infinity!" He said.

Lucy silently laughed.

Ever since he discovered that new skill when he was fighting the dragons, he's been using it a lot ever since.

A number showed up, but Gray blocked it from view.

"What did you get, Gray? Show us!" Natsu said.

"No..." Gray said, even more nervous.

"Ha! That means you got lower than me!" Natsu pushed pass Gray, but got punched in the face by Erza.

"Well, if he doesn't want to tell, I guess that's okay." Erza said.

"But..." she added. "You have to tell me later on."

"Um...okay." Gray mumbled.

Lucy smirked.

Then, she extended a hand.

Gray was immediately thrown back a dozen yards, showing his score: 6978.

Natsu laughed and pointed at Gray.

Wendy stepped forward and said, "Sky Dragon's Secret Art: Shattering Light: Sky Drill!"

The score came up as 7121.

Wendy sobbed.

"I thought mine was going to be the same as Natsu-san's, since our dragons left us on the same day! WAAHHH!" Wendy ran back into the hotel.

"Erza," Lucy paled. "You should go next."

"Um, okay." Erza said.

She wore her purgatory armor and slashed fiercely at the sphere.

After a few seconds, a number sprang up.

9023.

"Wow!" Lucy said, removing her limiters.

A huge blast of magic power filled up the room.

Lucy turned to face them.

"Did you know you can combine spells? I'm going to do one right now!" Lucy turned around and smiled.

_"Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_O Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_  
_**Urano Metria!**"_

Lucy held the power of Urano Metra in a glowing ball of light in one hand.

She turned her head to her other hand, and chanted:

_"Ominous depths fill the everlasting darkness..._

_Only fate decides what will come..._

_Once released, all powers will combine as one..._

_And be drawn from the deepest depths of the Underworld..._

_The lost magic the world has been blind to..._

_Open the cave that leads to it..._

_I draw from the deepest depths of power..._

_The magic that created the universe!_

_One Magic!_

_**Curse of Fate!**"_

Combining light and dark energy together, Lucy formed an orb of extremely powerful...magic.

Lucy's eyes glowed with a mixture of light and dark, swirling in her body to be released.

A huge glow of exploding light and darkness enveloped the place in an indescribable color and feeling.

All color was drained from the world, all flowing toward Lucy's body.

Everything was dark and light at the same time, until the light and dark found a perfect balance...at a small point.

Powerful magic was thrown everywhere, colliding into each other and finally reached the target: the sphere.

When the moment was over, the whole team stood there dazed.

There eye's widened when they saw what number the sphere showed.

It showed: ∞

The screen flashed a second time.

999999999999.

It kept on flashing between those numbers: ∞ and 999999999999...


	28. Lucy's Tears

"Ummm..." Lucy stared at the sphere.

Gray stood there dumbfounded.

Natsu and Erza were staring at Lucy...

...for completely different reasons.

Erza cleared her throat, "Awesome, Lucia!" She said.

Natsu kept on staring at her.

_Urano Metria?_

_She knows..._

_...Urano Metria?_

_...There were only two known wizards who knew this spell..._

_No, not anymore._

_Only ONE wizard knows this spell in the world after Lucy died._

_Lucy...knew this spell..._

_And the other wizard that knew..._

_...was Hibiki..._

_...but he didn't master it..._

_So..._

_...how did this girl learn it?_

_Did she also learn from someone?_

_Lucy, perhaps?_

_Was Lucia telling the truth when she said she met Lucy and killed her?_

_Was that..._

_...possible?_

_That..._

_...Lucy was alive this whole time wandering the world..._

_...teaching Lucia Uranos Metria..._

_...only to be killed by her?_

_Lucia..._

_...uses dark magic and light magic..._

_...and magic of all the elements..._

_...who is she, exactly?_

Natsu was deep in his thought.

Rage engulfed him.

_If she DID kill Lucy..._

_...I'll never forgive her!_

Lucia, who was smiling at Erza and Gray, turned to Natsu in surprise.

Natsu was glaring, and slammed into her and punched her hard on the face.

Harder than he ever punched before.

Lucia, who was surprised, didn't have enough time to think through what was happening.

So she failed to dodge the blow.

The moment Natsu did that, he regretted it.

_What right did he have to punch her?_

_What was the proof that she even saw Lucy before._

_Lucy..._

_...was dead..._

_...and has been dead for months..._

_Why was he taking his anger out on Lucia?_

Lucia stumbled back and covered her left cheek.

"What the heck was that for, flame brain?" Gray yelled.

"Natsu." Erza said, glaring at him as if he had stepped on her strawberry cake.

Erza punched Natsu's stomach.

Lucia started coughing, and used her hand to cover her mouth.

She put her hand out.

There was blood on it.

Natsu wrenched out of Erza's grip and grasped Lucy's hand.

His eyes widened.

Lucia released her hand from his grasp and stumbled back into her room.

_Natsu is not to be trusted._

_I had used too much energy..._

_...I don't even have the energy to take off my limiters to heal myself..._

Lucy collapsed on her bed and sobbed.


	29. Dark Shadows

Natsu froze.

_What did he do?_

_Lucia..._

_...was innocent._

_But..._

_...He just punched her in the face!_

_And she coughed out blood, too._

_The huge burst of dark and light magic must have used up a lot of her energy._

_But..._

_...her blood._

_Smelled like..._

_Lucy's blood._

Natsu was still getting over that fact.

He had grabbed Lucia's hands.

A bit of her blood stained Natsu's fingers.

They smelled like Lucy.

Lucy...

* * *

Lucy huddled under her pillow.

_I have to store up my energy for tomorrow._

_If only I could fight Minerva again, I would show her not to mess with Fairy Tail!_

_Or me._

_Inflicting the same torture on her..._

_...multiplied by a thousand._

Lucy slowly smiled.

"I can't wait..." She said, healing herself.

It was midnight, but Lucy walked out onto the balcony and jumped down onto the cement floor.

She traveled through a dense, dark forest until she arrived at a black house.

The wooden floor creaked when she stepped in.


	30. Lucy's Secret

"Welcome back..." A hideous voice whispered.

Lucy shivered.

* * *

"Hey! Natsu! Wake up!" Gray yelled.

"W-whaaa?" Natsu said.

He grabbed his scarf for comfort and warmth.

It wasn't there.

Natsu sprang up from his bed and looked around.

Where the heck is it?

Crap, Igneel gave me that scarf!

Where in the world could it be?

Shoot.

* * *

Lucy heard a knocking on her hotel door.

"Lucy?" Erza asked from outside.

Lucy jumped up and slided the box she was holding under her bed.

None of them should find out about this...

"Coming, Erza!" Lucy sprinted to the door.

* * *

It was the first day of the grand magic games.

"The teams that passed the Elimination round are here in order from last to first-kabo!" The pumpkin yelled.

"Last Place: Birds Wing-kabo! New guild-kabo!"

"Next is: Mermaid Heel-kabo! Kagura-san's magic made them pass-kabo!"

"Lamia Scale-kabo! They won based on Jura's magnificent power-kabo!"

"Hawk's Talon-kabo! A new guild-kabo!"

"Devil's Soul-kabo! Another new guild has participated-kabo!"

"Raven Tail! We have decided they can compete again because they are now considered a guild-kabo!"

"Dragon's Soul! Another new guild, all of them dragon slayers-kabo!"

"Sabertooth-kabo!"

"Fairy Tail B Team-kabo!"

"And first place: Fairy Tail A Team-kabo!"

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Wendy cheered along with the crowd.

Lucy smiled, remembering the box under her bed.


	31. Day 1 Part 1

"The first game we are doing this year's Grand Magic Games is called Strategy. One of your team members will be the leader, and will plan out how to defeat the other guilds on the fields. Plant traps, magic shocks, etc. to stop enemies from invading-kabo!" The pumpkin yelled.

Lucy smiled.

"This is going to be easy, guys!" She yelled.

Natsu smiled at her, trying to apologize.

Lucy smiled back.

Though Natsu was frowning on the inside, he wouldn't show it.

His scarf was lost.

Lucy held at an orb filled with black floating particles.

"This will increase your defense magic powers, and allow you to set up defensive traps." Lucy explained.

"So...how do we start this?" Gray asked.

"Wait! Who's going to be our leader?" Natsu yelled.

"I will be." Erza stepped forward.

"Umm...so do we just say a spell that can trap opponents?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah." Lucy said.

Lucy chanted an extremely difficult word, and a gray magic circle appeared on the arena floor between them.

A huge fortress with black walls sprang up, all branded with the Fairy Tail symbol.

A flag was on top of the roof with another Fairy Tail symbol.

"Look!" Jason the reporter said. "Fairy Tail has already built a defense system. Everyone still has fifty minutes left to prepare defenses!"

The other guilds glared at them.

Lucy raised her arms, and several demons rose up from the floor.

"Okay, I'll do some other defenses! You guys get to work, too!" Lucy smiled.

Erza went up to the front of the fortress and requipped to her Heaven's Wheel armor.

She created hundreds of traps where swords and other weapons spring from random places when stepped on.

Gray created huge ice golems that attack enemies from a certain distance, and ice crossbows that fire.

Natsu created traps with fire, and Wendy made traps in the sky, so opponents can't travel by air either.

"Okay!" Lucy said, kicking a mysterious box under a wall.

"We're ready!" Natsu yelled.

* * *

"The objective is to protect your fort from being destroyed, or entered! And try to get into another team's fort! None of you are to stay at your own fort! You are to raid others-kabo!" The pumpkin yelled.

Lucy smiled again.

It's almost time...


	32. Day 1 Part 2

"Okay! Let's go!" Lucy waved at her group to go.

Erza charged toward Hawk's Talon's fort, which was actually shaped like a huge falcon.

She ran toward it, intercepting a huge missile.

Gray sprinted to Raven Tail.

"I gotta have revenge on that dude!" Gray yelled. "Nalpudding or something!"

Natsu faced Dragon's Soul, but Lucy got in front of him.

"Don't," Lucy warned.

"Whyyy not?" Natsu whined.

"They might have a water dragon slayer." Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"Oh." Natsu looked disappointed.

"Hey, remember when you got attacked by my water dragon attack? That's how you're going to end up in that guild." Lucy said.

"Well, okay!" Natsu said. "I'll fight Fairy Tail B Team!"

Lucy punched him lightly on the arm. "Are you stupid?! Go and attack Sabertooth instead! And have revenge on Minerva for me!"

"Sure, Lucy!" Natsu said.

Then, he paused.

**_"Are you stupid?! Go and attack Sabertooth instead! And have revenge on Minerva for me!"_**

**_"And have revenge on Minerva for me!"_**

**_" For_****_me!"_**

Natsu turned around slowly.

"L-Luce?" He asked hesitantly, but she was gone.

* * *

"Shoot! Shoot. WHY? Why did I blurt out a HUGE clue of who I am?" Lucy spat.

From a distance, she saw Wendy engaged in a battle with Bird's Wing.

"And now, I'm supposed to fight a guild of dragon slayers. Perfect." Lucy mumbled.

"At least I can eat all their attacks..." She thought, accidentally stepping into a huge trap.

The world around her was encased in magic, and huge beams of magic power struck from all sides.

It was almost like Urano Metria, except this magic was...green and pink.

Wait what?

Pink...?

Lucy absorbed all that magic power.

_What is this guild? _

_If someone else stepped onto this trap, they would be **killed** immediately!_

"Dragon's Soul!" Lucy yelled.

Oops.

No one was supposed to be at the forts, they were all supposed to go on offense...

Lucy walked through the guild, eating all the magic.

"This is too easy..." She thought. "All they used were magic to defend?"

Suddenly, a magical creature sprung from a wall and tackled Lucy.

It was a miniature bunny, and bit her, injecting tremendous amounts of poison into her.

"Ow..." Lucy said. "It's poison..."

Lucy held out her arm, and it slowly started to glow white.

The purple stain in her arm was slowly pushed out, and Lucy entered the guild's fort.

Suddenly, a loud voice was heard on the loudspeakers.

"Lucia Darkstar of Fairy Tail A Team has conquered the Dragon's Soul Guild Fort!" It yelled.

People from the arena gasped.

"We have started ten minutes into the game, and Lucia of Fairy Tail A Team already conquered a fort, giving Fairy Tail 5 points! Dragon's Soul is currently at -5 points!"

"Here is the list of the scores!"

**Fairy Tail A Team: 5 points**

**Fairy Tail B Team: 0 points**

**Sabertooth: 0 points**

**Dragon's Soul: -5 points**

**Raven Tail: 0 points**

**Devil's Soul: 0 points**

**Hawk's Talon: 0 points**

**Lamia Scale: 0 points**

**Mermaid Heel: 0 points**

**Bird's Wing: 0 points**

* * *

Natsu glanced at the screen.

It couldn't be.

Lucy...

...already beat a whole guild defense?

Just _how_ powerful was she?

He was currently fighting a huge lion from the Sabertooth defense, and the outcomes were dicey.

Apparently, this thing was designed especially for him, because it couldn't be affected by fire magic.

Shoot.

* * *

Lucy ran to Sabertooth.

Is Natsu going to be okay?

Why do I care, anyways?

He freaking punched me yesterday!

The moment she entered the area close to the fort, a huge lion attacked her.

From the position Natsu was in, he was apparently battling that lion, and didn't win for some time.

Meaning...

Fire...

So that makes...

...water this lion's weakness.

"Water Dragon's Roar!" Lucy yelled, decapitating the lion instantly.

Apparently, that was the last defense Sabertooth had left because when Natsu was fighting, he had set off every single trap in the area.

Lucy and Natsu entered the fort together.

"Lucia Darkstar and Natsu Dragneel has entered the Sabertooth guild! Mirajane Strauss has entered the Lamia Scale Fort! Gildarts has entered Devil's Soul! Erza Scarlet has entered Hawk's Talon's Fort! Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney has entered Mermaid Heel's Fort! Kagura Mikazuchi has entered Bird's Wing! "

"Here are the results so far shown:"

**Fairy Tail A Team: 15 points**

**Fairy Tail B Team: 10 points**

**Sabertooth: 5 points**

**Dragon's Soul: -5 points**

**Raven Tail: 0 points**

**Devil's Soul: -5 points**

**Hawk's Talon: -5 points**

**Lamia Scale: -5 points**

**Mermaid Heel: 0 points**

**Bird's Wing: -5 points**

"Everyone's traps will be reactivated again! Let the games continue!" The announcer said.


	33. Lucy verses Minerva

"Here are the results for the first game of Day 1, Strategy!"

**Fairy Tail A Team: 30 points**

**Fairy Tail B Team: 25 points**

**Sabertooth: 25 points**

**Dragon's Soul: 15 points**

**Raven Tail: 20 points**

**Devil's Soul: 10 points**

**Hawk's Talon: 15 points**

**Lamia Scale: 20 points**

**Mermaid Heel: 20 points**

**Bird's Wing: 15 points**

"Now, we will have our battle matches! The first match is...Lucia Darkstar vs Minerva Orlando!" The announcer said.

Lucy stared at Minerva.

Was it finally time to have revenge?

Lucy smirked.

She caught Minerva staring menacingly at her.

Lucy walked down the double doors and stood in front of Minerva before the crowds.

Both were standing on the arena, glaring at each other.

When the huge bell clanged, signaling the battle to start, Lucy chuckled softly, surprising Minerva.

This is going to be TOO easy.

Minerva held out a hand and used her Territory Magic and tried to transport Lucy right in front of her, trying to land a kick.

Lucy felt the sway of her magic.

She's gotten stronger.

Maybe even Erza can't beat her now.

Lucy cursed under her breath.

Still resisting Minerva's Territory Magic, Lucy removed her limiters.

"Did I just see Lucia remove eight limiters?" The announcer questioned.

"How much power does she have, then?" The announcer continued.

Lucy held out her arm, and dark magic flew in circles around her and Minerva.

Minerva's eyes glared of pure hatred and pain.

Above all the noise, she yelled, "You're Lucy! That girl I beat up last year!"

Before Minerva could finish her sentence, Lucy punched Minerva in the stomach, knocking her over.

She kicked Minerva on the legs and punched her across the face.

Territory Magic is weak, if you can resist it.

Plus, Minerva's physical body is not stronger than Lucy's...

...Anymore.

When the world of darkness finally faded, a bloodied Minerva lay on the ground, breathing heavily.

Lucy's whole body was wrapped in dark mist, and she rushed at Minerva.

Minerva, using the last of her magic energy, transported herself away.

And in her place stood...

...Natsu.

Natsu's eyes widened when he saw Lucy's arm lunging his way.

The magic was so powerful that a huge gust of wind blew back on the arena.

Then, it stopped.

Lucy's hand stopped right before Natsu's chest, almost hitting him by a few inches.

Lucy's eyes widened, and black mist still traveled out of her fist and into the air, evaporating.

"Natsu." She said.

Suddenly, Minerva kicked Lucy from behind and Lucy collapsed forward into Natsu's arms.

Lucy's eyes smoldered, and now she was enshrouded by a misty white and yellow.

She kicked Minerva, who flew and crashed against a wall on the other side of the arena.

"Unique Magic." Lucy murmured.

"Fate's design!" The whole arena exploded, and every statue and wall was crumbling.

"Protect!" Lucy yelled, casting a circle that protected the guild members and audiences.

Everyone watched as the whole place collapsed into rubble.

Minerva sprawled on the floor, breathing slowly.

"That's enough! The winner is Lucia Darkstar of Fairy Tail A!" The announcer said.

Lucy smiled, and held up her hands.

Instantly, the walls reassembled each other, rebuilding back into what it was.

"Time Ark!" Lucy smiled.

"Next up! This time, we'll try something different! We will let each guild compete TWICE a day." The announcer said.

"The next battle is: Natsu of Fairy Tail A vs Mizuki of Dragon's Soul! Both are dragon slayers. One is fire, one is water. So, basically, whoever gets hit first will lose, because their elements are complete opposites!"

The crowd cheered!


	34. Natsu verses Mizuki

Lucy triumphantly walked back into Fairy Tail.

Even Gray and Erza smiled.

Erza said, "You got revenge for _her_!"

Lucy feigned bewilderment. "Who?"

"Lucy." Natsu replied, standing behind Lucy.

Lucy stepped back, guilty for almost killing Natsu with her Darkness Magic.

She hadn't told them yet...

She hadn't told them exactly _what_ magic she uses...

They wouldn't believe her anyways, so she just told them the basics: All dragon slaying magic, light and dark magic, and they have witnessed One Magic.

There was still five minutes before Natsu's match, so Lucy decided to talk to him and see if she can help.

Natsu was definitely going to lose.

It was a 100% chance this Mizuki girl will win.

Water verses Fire?

The answer is obvious.

But...

There _is_ three ways Natsu can win.

1) I can help him before the match.

2) I can help him _during_ the match

3) He can use... (It will show up later!)

Lucy sighed.

_There's no way I'm going to help him during the match._

That's completely cheating anyways.

"Natsu." Lucy said. "I'm sorry for almost killing you back there."

"No problem! You were aiming for Minerva, but she cheated and replaced her with me." Natsu said.

"W-well yeah. But now I feel like I owe you, so I'll help you a little!" Lucy smiled slowly.

"Okay! Thanks!" Natsu said.

Lucy held out her hands and a box appeared.

The box she stored under her bed.

"Without this, you won't win." Lucy said. "I had enhanced it's magical properties. It will protect you now."

Lucy handed Natsu his scarf.

It smelled like Igneel more than ever.

"It smells...like Igneel!" Natsu said.

"Y-yeah. Igneel taught me dragon slayer magic too, you see." Lucy said.

"Well thanks, Luce! I was wondering how I could fight without it!" Natsu said.

"Also," Lucy said. "You _have _to remember this: Fire cannot beat water."

"What?" Natsu said. "You're telling me I'm going to lose!"

"You _are_ going to lose." Lucy said. "But you have to think...-"

Lucy was cut off when the announcer said, "The match is starting! Contestants, please come down onto the arena!"

Natsu waved goodbye to Lucy and draped his scarf over his shoulders.

Lucy sighed.

He _has_ to use _that_ technique in order to win.

Lightning beats water, after all.

* * *

Natsu stared at his opponent.

Mizuki had light blue hair and dark blue eyes.

She flicked her hair back behind her face.

Lucy thought she heard Juvia say something about competing with Mizuki, her new love rival.

Mizuki's knee-length, light blue hair flowed around her as if underwater.

Her eyes glowed brilliant aqua light, and a huge swirling tornado made of water surrounded her.

Way more powerful than Juvia.

Mizuki dashed at Natsu, slamming a fist on his chest.

Natsu shivered.

He had been hit...

...On the first move.

He grimaced.

"Fire Dragon's-!" Natsu was cut off when his flames were extinguished immediately.

A ball of water surrounded his body, like Juvia's Water Lock.

Then, Natsu remembered Lucy's words.

Of course.

Fire can't beat water.

No matter what.

But...

...lightning can!

"Lightning Fire Dragon." Natsu muttered.

He rose out from the electrified water.

The fight was just about to begin.


	35. Intro to Day 2!

Hey everyone!

Well, I decided to take a one week break from this story to write TWO NEW STORIES!

Here are the summaries of each!

Please read!

**Happy and Carla's Mission **(This story is written by Lilitraum, but she told me to publish and edit it.)

**What happens when Carla and Happy discover that everyone in Fairy Tail is simply...gone? What if the person who planned all this was the Bug King? Happy and Carla are handed a mission to save their friends! All the credits go to Lilitraum. A cute romance story about Happy and Carla! (And please read my other story too :D )**

**Lucy's Revenge (A similar story to Lucy and Natsu that I wrote :D I wrote another better version, but I still like Lucy and Natsu better!)**

**When Lucy saw Lisanna and Natsu discussing something, anger flared inside her broken heart. It wasn't as if she was some weak girl under the protection of the guild. She had learned dark magic over the years, and none of the guild members had noticed, or realized. But many secrets are unknown, and Juvia's potion that was meant for Gray might also play a huge part...Nalu!**

* * *

**Here's the next chapter for the story! It's short but it's all I can manage right now. I'm so sorry minna!**

Natsu launched another attack at Mizuki.

Mizuki easily neutralized his magic by her water attacks.

Lucy had attacked him with the water dragon's special art, and told him all he needed to know.

_Thank you...Luce..._

If only Natsu can get close enough to Mizuki, he could just zap her with his lightning, but she stayed a good distance away.

Natsu ran towards her a third time.

He was close.

Very close.

"Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled.

Mizuki's eyes widened, and tried to dodge it, but she was a moment too late.

Natsu had won the game.

* * *

"As for today's score! It is shown on the screen!" The reporter said.

**Fairy Tail A Team: 50 points**

**Fairy Tail B Team: 40 points**

**Sabertooth: 45 points**

**Dragon's Soul: 40 points**

**Raven Tail: 40 points**

**Devil's Soul: 45 points**

**Hawk's Talon: 35 points**

**Lamia Scale: 40 points**

**Mermaid Heel: 45 points**

**Bird's Wing: 35 points**

"The next game we will play is...Matchmaking! This is for Day Two! We will enter each team's magic and abilities into a huge lacrima! These details will be matched with every wizard in the world of magic! They will show the possibilities of love! The couple with the most percentage wins! If you are matched with another guild member and have the highest percentage, you will fight against that guild member you are matched with and the guild who wins will get the points. If you are matched and have the highest score within your guild, the audience will decide whether you will fight or not! If you are matched with a wizard OUTSIDE of the guilds participating in this game, you will get the points! Be ready tomorrow!"

* * *

Well, I decided to take a one week break from this story to write TWO NEW STORIES!

Here are the summaries of each!

Please read!

**Happy and Carla's Mission **(This story is written by Lilitraum, but she told me to publish and edit it.)

**What happens when Carla and Happy discover that everyone in Fairy Tail is simply...gone? What if the person who planned all this was the Bug King? Happy and Carla are handed a mission to save their friends! All the credits go to Lilitraum. A cute romance story about Happy and Carla! (And please read my other story too :D )**

**Lucy's Revenge (A similar story to Lucy and Natsu that I wrote :D I wrote another better version, but I still like Lucy and Natsu better!)**

**When Lucy saw Lisanna and Natsu discussing something, anger flared inside her broken heart. It wasn't as if she was some weak girl under the protection of the guild. She had learned dark magic over the years, and none of the guild members had noticed, or realized. But many secrets are unknown, and Juvia's potion that was meant for Gray might also play a huge part...Nalu!**


	36. Sphere!

NEW STORY!

Here is the summary!

Please read!

**Lucy's Revenge (A similar story to Lucy and Natsu that I wrote :D I wrote another better version, but I still like Lucy and Natsu better!)**

**When Lucy saw Lisanna and Natsu discussing something, anger flared inside her broken heart. It wasn't as if she was some weak girl under the protection of the guild. She had learned dark magic over the years, and none of the guild members had noticed, or realized. But many secrets are unknown, and Juvia's potion that was meant for Gray might also play a huge part...Nalu!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Okay! We will enter all your magic information and identity into this huge sphere! Then, it will calculate who you are to be matched with!" The speaker said.

A huge sphere filled the whole arena, and weird letters were floating in it.

"Each guild member must place their hand on this sphere, and let it decide!"

Lucy poked the sphere with her finger.

Solid glass.

Then, she pressed her palm on the sphere surface.

Her hand glowed as the sphere processed information.

Lucy Heartfilia, the sphere read.

Lucy's eyes widened.

"Shoot...this is entering my actual information!" Lucy thought.

She moved in front of the sphere and covered it, altering the data with her magic.

There.

Now it says Lucia Darkstar.

Lucy smiled slowly.

They wouldn't find out.

"Okay! The results of this are coming out!" The announcer said.

The huge sphere glowed white, and words began to spin faster inside of it.

Lucy gazed at the sphere, curious for what the results might be.

Suddenly, the word _Natsu_ crossed her mind.

Lucy slapped herself mentally.

Apparently, the sphere only shows your own team what your scores are.

Suddenly, words popped up in front of Lucy.

"Congratulations! Here are the results for your team mates!"

**"Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia: 100% (A match made in heaven!)"**

**"Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia: 40% (A relationship may be possible, but unlikely!)"**

**"Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet: 10% (One partner may be too dominant and controlling in this relationship!)"**

**"Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell: 5% (This relationship is virtually impossible.)"**

**"Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Strauss: 70% (This relationship will make both partners happy!)"**

**"Natsu Dragneel and Lucia Darkstar: 0% (This relationship will never exist, due to there is no such person!)"**

Lucy's jaw dropped.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

The announcements continued.

**"Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser: 50% (This relationship is one-sided!)"**

**"Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes: 90% (This relationship may experience some hard times, but expect good results in the end!)"**

The announcement continued forever until Lucy saw Natsu walking up to her.

Natsu had a serious expression on his face.

"Luce, why did the announcements show Lucy's name? Isn't she dead? Oh, I meant Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu asked.

Lucy shrugged, pretending not to care.

"How should I know?" She snapped.

Natsu looked down at his feet.

"Umm...why did the sphere say you didn't exist?" Natsu asked again.

Lucy gulped, and began to speak...


	37. Fight!

Lisanna stared at the crystal sphere in horror.

Lucy and Natsu were 100%?!

Natsu and I are only 70%?!

Lisanna stepped back.

Shock displayed on her face, she sat back down on her bench.

Why?

WHY!

Why was Lucy Heartfilia still part of the team although she had died?

Why will I never replace the emptiness of her loss?

Lisanna glanced down at the newer results.

Lucia Darkstar...

Lucia and Natsu has 0% because...

...the relationship will never exist?

Lisanna frowned.

It's not that she WANTED Lucia and Natsu to get together, but...

Somehow...

0% seems too...

Unrealistic.

They hang out too much.

It's obvious they like each other a lot, too.

So how is it...

...0%?

Lisanna stood up again and walked to the back to exit the stadium, until a blast of cold wind hit her, making her shiver.

"Lisanna..."

Lisanna turned around.

Did someone call her name?

Lisanna shook her head.

Why would someone be calling my name?

She stepped out the arena, and cold air blasted her even more.

Lisanna stumbled to the floor, just to see a pair of black boots standing before her.

Before she could speak, a wave of black aura was cast upon her, and her vision faded to darkness.

* * *

Lucy laughed casually.

"Yeah. That's why. My mother gave me a different name that I didn't remember after I ran away from home. So I made up this name." Lucy smiled.

Natsu, being as dense as he always was, said, "Oh. Wow!"

"I guess I entered the wrong information into it then!" Lucy chuckled.

Minerva narrowed her eyes from a distance.

So it _IS_ her.

THAT girl...

The announcements blazed on again, and this time, it said, "Okay! We had made a mistake. The relationship with Lucia Darkstar and Natsu Dragneel is now 95%! Lucy Heartfilia has apparently died, so the highest percentage is Lucia and Natsu!"

The crowd cheered.

"Fight! Fight!" People yelled.

Lucy and Natsu turned to face each other.

Lucy grinned.

"I'm not holding back."


	38. The Plan

Lisanna opened her eyes and only saw darkness.

Am I blind?

She blinked as the dark mist in her vision entered her eyes, and the scene vanished.

In it's place stood the arena, with Natsu and Lucia holding hands and talking.

Lisanna flinched.

Lucia leaned towards Natsu and told him something, causing Natsu to blush.

Lisanna glared at Lucia.

Lucia was new.

She wasn't even familiar to the guild.

She never even told us her last name until the grand magic games.

But why was she so familiar at the same time?

There's something about her...

_Lucy..._

Lisanna glanced at Natsu's eyes.

Those same eyes were filled with tears when Lucy died.

But, somehow, when he was with Lucia...

He...

He...

Lisanna grimaced.

He loves her.

Lucy.

_AND_ Lucia.

But...

Lucia and Natsu's relationship will never be possible.

That's what the sphere said.

That means...

One of them doesn't exist?

But...

It can't be Natsu.

I had known him as a child.

So that means...

Lucia is not of this world.

In other words, she does not belong here.

Lisanna smiled.

That's right.

Lucia and Natsu will never be together.

A thought nagged at her mind.

Lucy is dead.

And she was killed by Lisanna herself.

Corruption magic only happens when the person corrupted is willing to do what is told in some way.

So I was jealous the whole time?

I could have stopped wounding Lucy before her death.

It wasn't the magic that made me continue.

It was my own heart.

Lucy had stolen Natsu away from me.

That thought has ALWAYS been tucked inside my mind somewhere.

My inner thoughts...

The source of evil...

Lucy...

Lucia...

Somehow, they are similar.

Yet...

...Lucia does not exist, as the sphere determined.

Is it possible that Lucia is Lucy's...

...Spirit?

Reincarnation?

Soul?

Her heart?

Her body?

Or...

...herself...

Lisanna gasped.

**Lucia Darkstar is Lucy Heartfilia.**

That would explain the weird dreams she was having too.

This is the answer to all the questions she had.

"Yes..."

Lisanna whipped her head around.

A dark figure approached her.

"Zeref..." Lisanna whispered.

"Yes. The new age has started. But one soul stands in my way." Zeref said.

"In order to create this new era, I must get rid of 'Lucia Darkstar', or should I say, Lucy Heartfilia." Zeref continued.

"But why?" Lisanna asked, smiling.

"Because she possesses One Magic, the magic that created me. The magic that can rule the world. Anything done can be undone. No civilization can last forever. No prison will ever last. Once One Magic is released to its full power, the world will be destroyed, or saved. And the prison of darkness will open." Zeref said.

"I will help you, as long as Lucy dies in the end." Lisanna said.

Zeref smiled.

"The first thing you need to do is..."


	39. Capture

Lucy frowned.

There was something weird.

She can't place her finger on it, but something felt wrong.

She looked at Natsu's smiling face.

It all seems...

...Out of place.

Lucy felt cold, and shivered.

"Hi, Lucy-ahhh!" Lisanna called.

Lucy was currently resting for the next battle.

"Hi." Lucy said, feeling uneasy.

Lisanna never called her by her nickname.

She always stretches out the "a" in her name as if she had a hard time saying her name, which was impossible.

Lisanna waved, and Lucy waved back.

"Hey, do you want to visit the back garden of this place? I found it and it's pretty!" Lisanna said.

Lucy smiled.

There was a back garden?

This was an ARENA.

"Oh, really? I never knew there was a...garden in a...arena." Lucy smirked.

Lisanna grabbed Lucy's arm.

"Come on already!" Lisanna said, grinning.

"Wait! Can I come too?" Natsu ran up to them.

"Um...I guess so." Lucy said.

Lisanna's face darkened.

"Yeah, you can come too, Natsu." She said.

Then, Lisanna whispered to Lucy, "Let's ditch him along the way."

Lucy stared at Lisanna in shock.

When was Lisanna ever like this?

Especially to a childhood friend?

"Umm...we shouldn't." Lucy said, stuttering a bit.

"Hmmf. Fine." Lisanna stated.

Lucy walked slowly along with Lisanna.

Suddenly, her vision was clouded with black.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

* * *

Lucy had collapsed to the floor.

That's all Natsu remembered.

The next thing he remembered, Natsu was tied up around a wooden chair.

Natsu struggled against the thick rope, his whole body burst into flames.

The wooden chair nor the rope had burned.

Natsu glared at the ropes.

Then, a figure entered from the door.

Natsu struggled against the ropes, but his mouth wasn't binded.

"What did you do to Lucy?" Natsu yelled.

The figure chuckled.

"Natsu...we meet again." The figure said.

Natsu stared wide eyed as he saw Zeref emerge from the darkness.

"I will make you a deal. Who would you rather save? Lucia...or Lisanna?" Zeref asked.

Natsu glared at Zeref.

Can Lucy handle herself?

That was obvious, but still.

Lucy is still...stronger than Lisanna.

"They are both tied up, and there magic has been drained. You have to choose." Zeref said.

"L-Lisanna." Natsu said.

Lucy can handle herself.

She was strong.

Zeref started chuckling.

"What?" Natsu yelled.

He seriously wanted to punch Zeref just like he did back at Tenroujima.

"Fine. Fine. How about this. Who would you choose this time? Lucy or Lisanna?" Zeref asked.

"What? I already told-" Natsu stopped talking.

Lucy.

He meant Lucy Heartfilia.

But...

Lucy was...

Natsu sighed, about to say Lisanna again, but Zeref interrupted him.

"I possess Lucy's soul. I can destroy it at will." Zeref said evilly.

"Unless...you choose to save it. Then I will show you the means to get Lucy alive again. Reborn with her memories." Zeref continued.

Natsu gasped, which was something he usually doesn't do.

Lucy?

Back again?

And with her memories?

An image of her smiling face appeared in his mind.

Her blonde hair running down the side of her smooth cheeks.

Natsu savored the old memories that were filling his mind right now.

Lucy...

A thousand Lisanna's and Lucia's will never replace Lucy.

"I choose...Lucy." Natsu said.

Zeref smiled.

Everything was going according to the plan.


	40. Lost Forever

"What do you want." Lucy struggled against her heavy chains and watched Zeref enter the room.

"Nothing, really." Zeref answered.

Lucy glared at him.

"Okay. Let me ask you. What would you do if Natsu has to choose between you or Lisanna?" Zeref said.

He yawned.

It's not like he cared, anyway.

But still, this was amusing.

"Nothing, really." Lucy repeated, smirking. "I would just wait until he answers."

"Anyways, Natsu chose to save Lisanna over you, and I made a deal with him." Zeref continued.

Lucy internally flinched.

"I would return Lisanna back to him, as long as you stay here. Soon, after a day or two, I will return you to him along with...Lucy's soul." Zeref said.

"Lucy's...soul?" Lucy asked.

Zeref nodded, grinning.

"But...you don't have my soul! And you never will!" Lucy yelled.

There was no way Zeref can get a soul.

That was impossible.

The only way to obtain souls is to not kill or harm a single being until you cast magic on a certain thing to get its soul.

"Oh..really?" Zeref said.

"Yes." Lucy glared up at Zeref again. "You're lying to Natsu. He'll find out soon."

Zeref laughed. "That idiot was denser than I thought he was. He could have defeated me back at Tenroujima! I personally told him he was the one to defeat me, yet..."

Lucy let out a sigh.

It was true.

"Still. You can't obtain souls!" Lucy yelled.

"Yes...It's possible, **Lucy**. With the person's memories and magib power infused together, it will work." Zeref said.

Lucy gasped.

"T-That's not true! Then the person that gets his or her souls, I mean, memories taken must have a high level of magic power!" Lucy replied.

"Which you have." Zeref chuckled.

Lucy glanced down at her chained hands.

This wasn't going to be good...

...At **all**...

Suddenly, Lucy's chains loosened.

Huh?

This seemed surreal.

Zeref seemed deep in thought.

Lucy tried to ease her hand out of the chains.

As long as I escape these chains, I can use my magic to defeat him!

"Oh. Don't even try, Lucy Heartfilia. I purposefully loosened those chains so you can use your magic and my magic together to get your memories." Zeref said.

Lucy looked down again.

This is seriously bad.

"Now..." Zeref said, reaching down to Lucy.

Lucy flinched and turned away.

The last thing she saw was a pair of hands reaching down at her.

Then, everything went dark in her mind...

Why was she here?

What was she doing at first?


	41. Deal

Zeref returned to Natsu's confinement room.

Natsu looked up.

"Give me Lucy's soul!" Natsu yelled.

_He really is desperate for her,_ Zeref thought.

"Yes. I will...soon. In fact, I will give you back Lucy's soul, and the means to resurrect her, _ALONG_ with Lisanna and Lucia." Zeref said.

Natsu, too overwhelmed by the fact of having Lucy back, nodded.

"But...right now, you have to wait." Zeref grinned.

"Why?!" Natsu yelled louder.

"Because, Lucia has ruined this plan." Zeref narrowed his eyes.

"What? She would never do that!" Natsu retorted.

"Yes...she did. She tried to attack Lisanna and said that she was behind this. She tried to stop me from giving you Lucy's soul." Zeref said, trying not to make it obvious he was lying.

"But...why?" Natsu mumbled.

"Because...she thinks Lucy will replace her. That you will leave her for Lucy." Zeref added.

Natsu glared down at the floor.

"Y-You stopped her, right? You still have Lucy's soul, right? She didn't ruin the plan, right?" Natsu repeatedly asked.

"Yes, I have her soul. But, when I give Lucia back to you...she might be...different." Zeref said.

"Different?" Natsu questioned.

"Yes. Because Lucia has Lucy's 12 zodiac keys, she possesses part of Lucy's spirit...or soul. So, I had to take it from her. And the only way to do it fully was by taking her memories." Zeref said.

"What?!" Natsu jumped up, only to be dragged down by his chains again.

_Wait. This is bad. I actually NEED that Heartfilia girl to help me rise up to how I once were._

"Wait, actually, I had to kill her to stop her from harming Lisanna and from harming Lucy's soul." Zeref said.

"She...died?" Natsu sat down slowly.

Why was he feeling sad?

Why did he feel worse than when Lucy died?

Was it because Lucia's death was partly his fault?

It doesn't matter.

Nothing matters anymore.

Only Lucy.

Lucy Heartfilia.

"Yes. But I will give you back Lisanna and Lucy's soul." Zeref said.

"Okay." Natsu said.

* * *

Lucy woke up.

Where was she again?

Why were there chains around her wrists and legs?

As if these could restrain her.

She stretched her hands outward and snapped the chains.

There was a tiny light up ahead, and she headed for it.

Why did she hear voices?

"...Lucy's soul...Lisanna..."

Lucy was confused.

What?

Why was her mind so blank?

She _COULD_ remember everything that happened in her life clearly.

So why did her mind feel empty?

Did Zeref really take her soul?

That was impossible.

I have to save Natsu.

Zeref may think he has my memories, and he's got that wrong.

That's the only advantage I have against him.

"Natsu?" She called out.

_I have to play this game._ Lucy thought.

_As long as I pretend I lost my memories, my plan can work. _

_It's the only choice I have. _

_Even if I die in the end._


	42. Lies and Sorrow

_**Flashback... (from chapter 29-30)**_

_**It was midnight, but Lucy walked out onto the balcony and jumped down onto the cement floor.**_

_**She traveled through a dense, dark forest until she arrived at a black house.**_

_**The wooden floor creaked when she stepped in.**_

_**"Welcome back..." A hideous voice whispered.**_

_**Lucy shivered.**_

_**The dark figure headed towards Lucy.**_

_**"What do you want this time?" The figure whispered.**_

_**"A curse, as always." Lucy lowered her head.**_

_**Then, using Requip, Lucy pulled out Natsu's scarf from the air.**_

_**"Enhance its magical properties." Lucy whispered quickly.**_

_**"You remember the price?" The figure replied.**_

_**"Yes." Lucy shivered.**_

_**It was getting too cold.**_

_**"Now, what do you want me to do with it?" The figure said.**_

_**"Enhance the magical properties, as I said. Make it activate as a last resort." Lucy replied slowly.**_

_**"Of course." The figure whispered.**_

_**"Yes, and the price..." Lucy continued.**_

_**"Give me the time." The figure said quickly.**_

_**"Time Ark...Midnight Bell..." Lucy whispered the forbidden technique of Time Ark that extended people's lives.**_

_**"Yes...finally." The figure let out a sigh.**_

_**"Now, I have a suspicion." Lucy said quietly.**_

_**"And what is that?" The figure said.**_

_**"Who..are you...? Are you perhaps who I think you are?" Lucy asked.**_

_**"I am...a memory." The figure whispered.**_

_**"A memory..hmm?" Lucy extended her hand, and the black hood covering the figure's face blew off.**_

_**"I am..." The figure whispered, stepping into the light.**_

_**Lucy gasped as she saw the old lady.**_

_**"Ultear."**_

* * *

"Natsu..." Lucy pretended to choke out.

She headed towards the light where Natsu and Zeref were.

Natsu turned to look at her, his eyes widening.

Zeref spun around quickly and muttered a curse.

"Is that...Lucy's soul?" Natsu yelled out. "Lucy!"

Zeref's angry features were clearly visible as he turned back to Natsu and punched him in the face.

Natsu returned to unconsciousness, dreaming of Lucy again.

"You!" Zeref said, walking towards Lucy.

"Lucy?" Lucy whispered, repeating Natsu.

Zeref paused.

So she _did_ lose her memories after all.

Lucy let out a small smirk.

This was just what she needed.

Right when Zeref relaxed visibly, Lucy jumped up and enshrouded her fist in dark mist and punched Zeref.

Natsu woke up after hearing the commotion.

"W-What?" He said.

"I'm Lucia, you idiot!" Lucy yelled. "Don't listen to Zeref! He doesn't have Lucy's soul, and even if he did, he would never give it to you!"

"Lucia..." Natsu's features hardened. "Stop trying to stop me from getting Lucy back! I hate you!"

Lucy paused.

_What?_

Lucy lost her footing, and Zeref caught her and bounded her in black chains again.

_Natsu..._

_...Hates me?_

Lucy collapsed onto the floor in her chains.

She faintly heard Natsu saying something about why was Lucia alive and Zeref making up another excuse.

_Natsu..._

_...Hates me..._


	43. How Could You?

**I updated yesterday too! **

**So don't forget to check in case you missed it. **

**Or else you won't get this chapter.**

**Okay, minna-san?**

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes slowly.

Why is everything so blurry?

She blinked.

Suddenly, everything that happened flowed into her mind.

_Natsu..._

_Hates me..._

"Why do I care?" Lucy yelled.

Lucy took in her surroundings.

She was chained to a wall this time.

Lisanna was sitting on an elaborately designed chair in front of her.

"What? What don't you care about?" Lisanna perked up after Lucy yelled.

"Why are you here." Lucy demanded.

"To make a deal." Lisanna replied.

"You...planned this with Zeref?" Lucy asked angrily.

Lisanna gazed at Lucy indifferently.

"Why?" Lucy inquired.

"Why not?" Lisanna examined her fingers and yawned.

Lucy gritted her teeth.

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy said in an angry voice.

"Planning with Zeref how to get rid of you so he can get 'Lucy's soul' back." Lisanna laughed.

"What." Lucy demanded.

"Can you imagine that? Natsu trying to kill you to get your _own_ soul?" Lisanna chuckled.

"Shut...up." Lucy glared at Lisanna, her eyes smoldering.

Lisanna stood up from her chair.

"Right. Here's the deal. Either give Zeref your powers, memories, and soul, or be Zeref's loyal servant fot the rest of your life!" Lisanna declared.

"What if I choose none?" Lucy said.

"Then Natsu will die before your eyes in the most painful way. And then I get to kill you right afterwards." Lisanna said cheerfully.

"Nhn..." Lucy struggled against her chains.

"Oh. Those won't break no matter what." Lisanna said. "Only Zeref can undo those, so your loyal companion/ partner, Lisanna-chan, won't be able to help you at this point!" Lisanna added in a cute way.

Lucy yanked at the chains, to no prevail.

"Oh. And if you don't make your decision soon, you'll be presented as a living sacrifice to the new age after Zeref conquers all!" Lisanna said.

Lucy slouched on the wall.

"So be it." Lucy managed to reply.

Lisanna's eyes flared and she left Lucy's dark cell.

Lucy sighed.


End file.
